sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Moses Cartwright
| last seen= |appearances = 4 episodes (see below) | gender = Male | faction = Pope Partners, Inc. | status = Deceased | cause of death = Shot in the head by Jax Teller | portrayed by = Mathew St. Patrick }} Moses Cartwright was an enforcer working for August Marks on the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Played by American actor Mathew St. Patrick, Moses makes his debut on the episode in the series' seventh season. Serving as Marks' right-hand man, Moses plays a recurring role through the series' seventh, and final, season, and was the secondary antagonist of the same season. He met his demise in the Season 7 episode . Biography Background Moses is former military (special ops) and a Blackwater graduate. Season 7 Moses and Marks' men run Bobby Munson off of the highway as he heads to the cabin to check on Gemma, Loutreesha and Grant. Later that day, Moses represents Marks at the meeting with SAMCRO and gives Jax a box, saying that it is the answer to Marks' request, opening it up to find a tablet with a video recording of Bobby's right eye being gouged out and his eyeball in the box as well. ("Greensleeves") Moses attempts to talk Bobby into divulging the location of Jonathan Haddem's body, which they have narrowed down to 4 possible Pope Industries locations. Bobby refuses to talk and tells Moses that he can "suck his big white dick". Jax makes a negotiation with Marks: Bobby in exchange for the location of Haddem's body. Moses goes into Bobby's holding room and remarks that Jax and the Sons made the mistake of thinking their deal was negotiable as Marks' men force Bobby to the ground and sever his fingers on his left hand, also sending them to SAMCRO in a box. ("The Separation of Crows"). Moses and his men go to retrieve Bobby for the meeting between SAMCRO and Marks. Moses instructs his men to break Bobby's jaw (so that Bobby could not reveal to SAMCRO that Marks planted a gun on him) and Bobby goads Moses by calling him a coward and not being man enough to deliver a punch himself. Moses then punches Bobby's jaw a second time, breaking it. Later that night when Marks is arrested at the nightclub, Jax drives by Moses and coldly stares at him before speeding off. ("What a Piece of Work is Man") After Marks is arrested, Moses meets up with Tyler to see where his alliance lies: with SAMCRO or with Marks. Tyler assures him the One-Niners are with Marks and agrees to give up T.O. Cross, who he says knows where Loutreesha and Grant are being kept. After identifying T.O. and Ratboy, Moses has them brought to the same room Bobby was tortured in and has them both beaten. T.O., who doesn't want to suffer the same fate as Bobby, gives up the location of the cabin. However, the whole thing was a trap set up by SAMCRO and the One-Niners. Moses and his men go to the cabin, which is actually the Aryan Brotherhood's cabin and are gunned down by both SAMCRO and the Aryans. Moses is shot in the knee and has his eye gouged out by Jax and his fingers cut off by Chibs as retribution for Bobby. Jax ends Moses by shooting him in the head and shooting his body multiple times. ("Faith and Despondency"). Appearances Category:Characters Category:One-Niners Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Killed by Jax Teller Category:Deceased Category:Veterans